dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Chasmosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allosaurus page. Please leave a message on Troodon145’s talk page, as he is head of recruitment here. Again, welcome to the wiki! From the Founders. Welcome I just want to say, welcome to this wiki. If you want anything, just give me a shout. Your official Dinosaur Wiki signature What the title says is ready. You need to sign it at the end of every talk page message you leave. Here is how to insert your signature: 1) Edit a talk page 2) Look for the green toolbar above the edit box 3) Find the "Insert" section of that toolbar, then click "Template" until a drop-down menu appears. 4) Click "Other template/magic word" 5) In the window that pops up, go to the bottom and click "Choose another template" 6) Go to the "Search for a template" box and type in (without the inverted commas) "Signatures/Chasmosaurus" 7) Click "Insert" If you have done this properly, your official signature will look like this: The "R" crown stands for rollback, your rank on this wiki. For an explanation of all the ranks click here. Thanks for your time, try it out by leaving me a message with your signature on (You might want to print the instuctions). Hey there Hi I'm ADK46. Im a beaurocrat here. I c u've been editing a lot, i wanted to introduce myself and say keep up the great work! Promotion offer Me and another Founder, Raptor 225, are happy to offer you promotion to administrator, on the condition that you reach 50 edits to the wiki. Once you are an admin, you will be able to block users, delete pages, move pages, and protect pages so that only certain users can edit them. So get 50 edits, then contact a bureaucrat or a Founder. Bureaucrats can change your rank as well, so find them just in case the Founders are busy. Here are a list of the people you can contact: Myself (Founder) Raptor 225 (Founder) Gigantosaurus 001 (Founder) Troodon145 (Bureaucrat) ADK46 (Bureaucrat) You can find links to all our talk pages by clicking the "Contact a sysop/bureaucrat" or "Contact a Founder" buttons underneath the search box. Get those 50 edits! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Troodon 145 I know you already know the ropes, but you need to report Troodon 145. He is head of recruitment, and all users have see him. Thanks! Congratulations! I have promoted you to adminisrator status. If you want some instructions on how to use your new tools, give me a shout. Check out your new signature, message me back and try it out! It has your new rank crown on. Welcome to the Dinosaur Wiki admin team! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratz Well done on getting sysop rights. You fully deserve it. Hi I'am glad you said hi, I have been a bit busy to talk to new users, so welcome to the wiki, and if there is anything you need just talk to me. Sysop powers I set up a page to show you how to use your sysop powers. You can find it at Dinosaur Wiki:Sysoptrainingpage. Follow the instructions on the page, and report to me when you're done. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 11:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sysop training Just go back there and delete the page. Everything else was done perfectly. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 2 things #Sysop training complete. Welcome to the Dinosaur Wiki admin team! #I am pleased to award you the Basic edit medal for your 100 edits to the wiki. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 14:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Glad you're edting really helpful, but i would like to say something bout it. U don't really need to explain that carnivores are meat eaters and herbivors are plant eaters in the pages you create, or say that people could mistake one dinosaur for another. But otherwise ur doing great, and congratz on getting 100 edits. P.S. The next featured article is gonna be a herbivore, but lets work on making your Albertosaurus page really great, and maybe it will be the featured article for June or July.:) Hello! I see you're on right now! So are myself and Raptor 225. We might get our internet blocked soon, though. We're in school and the teacher blocks the internet during lessons. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) D'oh! You forgot to add Camptosaurus to "All Articles". Don't worry, though. I've done it now. Can we also see which kind of dinosaur it is in the article? [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Camptosarus Remember to stick to the article guide. Other then that, good work so far. Raptor 225Talk to me 14:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratsulations fellow Sysop. :) --Station7 18:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New pages I really appreciate the new pages, you're a credit to the wiki. But could you please get some pictures on them? Thanks a lot, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Pics from other sites Where do you think every picture on the wiki comes from? So yes, you can use them. Thanks for asking anyway, mate. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 15:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Pterosaurs arent dinosaurss Did u put Rhamphorynchus in the dinosaur category? JPOG I see ur making a JPOG page. Very cool. I added a picture. Tell me if theres anything else i can do, the popular media stuff was kinda my idea, and I'd be happy to help you with yours. umm, i finished up the JPOG page, and was gonna add some cheat codes for the game too, but since u started the page, I figured I'd ask first Hey Hello! Sorry I've not talked to you for a bit. I looked at the JPOG page and it looks spectacular. I would consider nominating it for the FA vote for September. Also, I need a team to work on a Walking with Dinosaurs section. Would you be interested? I know you're into the Popular Culture stuff. I'll see if ADK46 wants to help as well. See you soon!!! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 21:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Damn, I only just noticed!!! It gives me great pleasure to award you the Bronze Edit Medal for making 250 edits to the wiki!!! Many congratulations, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 21:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Deinosuchus I added to Deinosuchus to All Articles. Walking with Dinosaurs I just thought I'd tell you Walking with Dinosaurs is no longer under construction! Hope you like it. JPOG I added a slideshow gallery to JPOG, hope you like it! Glad you like it. Also wanted to say thanks for helping out with the JP3 article. I am a LEGEND! I'm now a Legendary Sysop! Walking with Dinosaurs stuff I thought I might tell you since you started the Walking with Dinosaurs article, that I've made a Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! You can click here to visit it. Eventually it will have articles on the Walking with Dinosaurs episodes, the dinosaurs featured, all the specials and the animals featured in them, as well as galleries and cast & crew pages (e.g. Kenneth Branagh, Nigel Marvin (from the specials) etc.). Finally it will have character pages, for example Big Al, the Female Coelophysis from episode 1, etc. I think they are characters. Best of all, there's this auto badge system, and you get points for earning different badges, like the one edit badge, etc etc. If you visit it I hope you like it and become a member. You can get a badge worth 10 points just by joining the wiki (i.e. looking at a page), and from there you can get loads more edits. If you come back and contribute to the wiki every day, you get badges for that too. I'd also like some help looking after the wiki, so if you join I can make you a sysop, or maybe a bureaucrat, cause I know I can trust you. So far I've only got 7 articles, and I calculated we can get at least 50! I'll stop talking now, because if I bore you to death you won't be able to join ! :) : Are you being active there any more? October FA Get voting!!!!! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) new look So do I. And while on the topic, I might as well say I'm leaving around November 3rd. Closer to the time I'll leave T-Rex a message, saying I'm not coming back and he can remove my admin rights. Toothless99 17:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey I was thinking if I could become an admin here because I am a big fan of Dinosaurs I study them , I have a book that fetures over 250 dinosurs I have dnosaur anotomy book and I am hoping to become a paleontologist some day I have vas experince of dinosaurs and I am an Admin on 5 other wiki's so you can entrust me with anything I have been editing for a long time and I think I can really help out with this wiki. Ray422 (talk) 00:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422 !Urgent! Dear,Chasmosaurus I have a question about the wiki and that question is if this wiki is just about dino saur or is it about prehistoric creatures because if its about prehistoric creatures i have about 20-30 more pages to add to this website please respond quickly i REALLY need to know this Endercrypt (talk) 20:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC)Endercrypt